En y réfléchissant bien
by ma lune
Summary: Voir Peter Burke dans un bar gay était une menace pour sa santé mentale. Déjà qu'il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour imaginer le si sérieux agent du FBI dans son lit... Fic Neal/Peter/Elizabeth threesome contient du slash
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma toute première et surement dernière fic white collar cette fic ce passe durant la saison trois juste après l'épisode 3x07 ou Mozie rencontre la geek et Sara viens de découvrir que Neal avait le trésor.

C'est two-shot et elle est terminer d'écrire je posterais la fin samedi prochain ^^

Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira.

_**ATTENTION ceci est un threesome Peter/Neal/Elizabeth **_et donc elle contient du slash !

* * *

En y réfléchissant bien

Neal jeta un coup d'œil au bureau de Peter. Son ami y était enfermé depuis plus d'une heure, cherchant un nouveau cas à leur présenter

Il se leva, bien décidé à accélérer les choses. Il était là depuis bien trop longtemps et s'ennuyait ferme.

Il entra dans le bureau sans frapper et s'installa sur la chaise réservée aux visiteurs. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, le Fed le devança :

« Tu t'ennuies tant que ça pour venir ici me réclamer une affaire ? »

Neal était toujours étonné de voir à quel point Peter le connaissait bien. Il nia cependant, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose :

« Pas du tout. Je venais prendre des nouvelles d'Elizabeth. Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Toujours aussi bien que quand tu l'as vue ce matin. »

« Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ? »

« Non. »

« Donc tu supposes qu'elle va toujours aussi bien. »

« Tu es infernal, Neal Caffrey. »

« C'est vrai, mais c'est aussi pour ça que je te manquerais si je n'étais plus là. »

« Tu vas quelque part ? »

« Ce n'était qu'un commentaire hypothétique. » Répondit-il nonchalamment.

« Bien sûr. De toutes façons, tu es au courant que si, toujours hypothétiquement bien sûr, tu te faisais la malle, je te retrouverais ? »

D'une même voix, ils ajoutèrent :

« Une troisième fois. »

Ils se mirent à rire mais, le regard de Peter sur lui, lui fit mal. Il y avait tellement de choses dans ses yeux. De l'espoir, du doute, de la certitude.

L'espoir de lui faire comprendre que la fuite n'était pas une solution, le doute d'y arriver un jour et la certitude qu'il préparait un mauvais coup.

« Réunis tout le monde. On va choisir un nouveau cas » Ordonna Peter en secouant la tête.

Neal ouvrir la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais y renonça.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à toute l'équipe pour être en salle de réunion. Peter avait sélectionné pour eux 4 nouveaux cas, mais aucun ne semblait leur plaire.

Le téléphone au milieu de la table se mit à biper et Peter répondit :

« Oui. »

« Monsieur, j'ai ici un ami de Neal Caffrey qui souhaiterait vous parler. »

« Faites-le monter. »

Peter lui jeta un regard et avec un sourire en coin demanda :

« Un de tes amis vient se rendre ? »

« Aucune idée. »

Neal se leva pour voir qui allait sortir de l'ascenseur :

« Ça par exemple ! »

Curieux, l'agent du FBI s'approcha pour observer le nouveau venu. Grand, mais vraiment grand, peut-être 1m95, roux, bâti comme un athlète, l'homme n'avait vraiment pas le profil d'un escroc :

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Peter sans le lâcher des yeux.

Neal se mit à sourire :

« La journée risque d'être riche en rebondissements en fin de compte. » Dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller à la rencontre de son ami. Peter le suivit, intrigué.

L'agent d'accueil les salua avant de partir, laissant l'homme face à eux. Celui-ci jeta un regard gêné au repris de justice avant de murmurer :

« Salut Neal. »

« Eliot Cameron, ça fait un bail ! »

« Une peu avant que tu n'ailles en prison, si je me souviens bien. »

« Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. Je te présente Peter Burke. »

« Le fameux agent du FBI. »

« C'est ça. »

Ils se serrèrent la main et Eliot passa un moment à l'observer avant de s'excuser :

« Désolé, j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous que… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Neal disait toujours que vous finiriez par l'attraper. Je n'ai jamais compris cette fascination qu'il avait pour vous. »

Avec une pointe de fierté, Peter répéta :

« Vraiment ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Eliot ? » Demanda Neal pour couper court à la conversation.

« J'ai des ennuis. J'ai besoin de l'aide du FBI. »

Le Fed reprit son sérieux et indiqua au nouveau venu d'entrer dans la salle de réunion. Celui-ci hésita :

« Je préférerais parler à Neal seul, si ça vous… »

« Ne vous en faites pas, Monsieur Cameron, vous pouvez parler sans crainte. Venez, venez. »

Avec un soupir et une grimace, l'homme obéit.

Jones et Diana se levèrent à leur entrée. Peter présenta le rouquin et se rassit.

Eliot s'installa en bout de table. Neal attrapa sa balle et posa ses fesses sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec un sourire, tentant de rassurer son ami.

Peter croisa ses doigts sur la console et demanda de sa voix la plus professionnelle :

« Quel genre de problème vous amène chez les cols blancs, Monsieur Cameron ? »

L'homme jeta un regard désespéré à Neal qui l'encouragea :

« Vas-y. »

« Je travaille dans bar… Ça fait un moment ; je suis barman. Tout se passait bien, bonne ambiance et tout, les patrons étaient sympas. Et puis, ils ont pris leur retraite et un homme a repris l'affaire. Je crois… Je crois que cet homme détourne l'argent des soirées caritatives qu'il organise. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » Demanda son ami

« Je l'ai entendu en parler avec son second. Ils disaient que l'argent de la dernière soirée avait été transféré sur un compte et qu'ils avaient acquis un sacré pactole depuis qu'ils étaient là. »

Peter hocha la tête avant de demander :

« Est-ce que vous avez des preuves ? »

« Je les ai juste entendus mais je sais qu'il existe un livre de comptes. »

Diana s'approcha avec son ordinateur portable :

« Quels sont les noms de vos patrons. »

« Maxime Russel et Steven Halde. »

La jeune femme pianota sur son clavier et Eliot jeta un regard inquiet à Neal. Bien entendu, Peter le remarqua :

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne nous dites pas, Monsieur Cameron ? »

« Rien. »

« Vous ne mentez pas aussi bien que Neal. » Se moqua l'agent fédéral.

L'homme se mordit les lèvres et Caffrey vint à son secours :

« Je t'ai présenté Diana ? Superbe agent fédéral, maligne, dangereuse, adorée de ses collègues ET de sa petite-amie. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de demander des explications. Eliot enchaîna :

« Je croyais que personne ne devait savoir ? »

Peter eut un sourire en coin avant de dire :

« Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes un ami de Neal. »

Toute les têtes se tournèrent vers le repris de justice, qui répondit à la question silencieuse du rouquin :

« J'ai dit la même la chose quand il me l'a dit. Et il m'a répondu qu'on n'était pas à l'armée et j'ai pu vérifier moi-même que tout le monde s'en fiche. »

Diana referma son ordinateur d'un geste un peu vif :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi d'un coup ma vie privée est étalée en place publique ? »

Eliot déglutit et se lança :

« Je travaille dans le West Village… »

Comme les agents ne réagissaient pas, il ajouta :

« Je suis barman dans un bar gay. »

Jusque-là resté silencieux, le commentaire de Jones ne passa pas inaperçu :

« Comment vous avez rencontré Neal ? Ne me dit pas que tu allais faire des arnaques dans Greenwich Village. »

« Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai pu faire dans Greenwich… »

« Des choses illégalles ? » Demanda Peter.

« Non… Quoi que… Y'a eu ce truc avec cette drag-queen… Elle s'appelait comment déjà ? »

Eliot se mordit les lèvres avant de répondre :

« Sophie. »

« Ah oui, Sophie. Elle savait en faire des choses avec sa langue… Et en y réfléchissant bien, oui je crois que c'était illégal, du moins en pleine rue. »

Seul son ancien ami se mit à rire. Les agents fédéraux, eux, semblaient bien trop choqués. Neal lança encore une fois sa balle en l'air avec un sourire rêveur avant de remarquer les mines de ses coéquipiers :

« Quoi ? »

Aucun d'eux ne répondit. Eliot grimaça :

« Ils n'étaient pas au courant ? »

« Quoi ? Que je traînais dans Greenwich ? Ou que je m'y suis tapé pas mal de mecs ? »

« Les deux. »

« Visiblement non. »

Neal jeta juste un coup d'œil à Peter. L'homme semblait horrifié. Le silence plana un long moment sur la pièce. La gêne était palpable jusqu'à ce que Jones s'éclaircisse la gorge et ose demander :

« Et vous deux euuh… »

Caffrey relança sa balle en l'air avant de finir la phrase de son collègue :

« Est-ce qu'on a été amants ? Je t'ai connu plus téméraire, Jones, et pour te répondre : oui. »

« Tu es en train de nous faire marcher ? » Tenta Burke.

Neal secoua la tête :

« Pas du tout. »

Ils le regardaient tous, incrédules. Leurs regards étaient pesants, surtout celui de Peter. Neal n'avait jamais été du genre à se cacher. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était le plaisir, peu importe qu'il s'agisse de femmes ou d'hommes.

Pendant les années où lui et Kate étaient séparés, il était passé de l'un à l'autre, tentant de noyer son chagrin dans le plaisir quel qu'il soit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous surprend autant, sérieusement ? » Demanda-t-il légèrement vexé.

Leur réaction le blessait. Celle de Peter encore plus que les autres. Mal à l'aise, il ordonna :

« On passe à autre chose. »

Diana rouvrir son ordinateur et commença à leur parler de ce que le FBI avait sur les patrons d'Eliot. Celui-ci ce tourna vers Neal et mima :

« Désolé. »

Il répondit pareillement :

« T'en fais pas. »

0o0o0o

Eliot était reparti en leur expliquant que Maxime Russel et Steven Halde le soupçonnaient d'être au courant de leur trafic.

Peter lui avait demandé de retourner chez lui en lui disant qu'il le recontacterait bientôt. Le reste de la journée s'était passée plutôt bizarrement. Neal avait l'impression que tout le monde le regardait en coin.

Ils avaient passé la journée à chercher des infos, à recouper des faits et partaient dès le lendemain en infiltration.

Neal milliardaire, gay, prêt à dépenser des fortunes dans des associations caritatives et Peter en tant que garde du corps dudit milliardaire.

Ce qui était franchement une mauvaise idée. Voir Peter Burke dans un bar gay était une menace pour sa santé mentale. Déjà qu'il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour imaginer le si sérieux agent du FBI dans son lit.

Il poussa un profond soupir, se leva de son bureau, attrapa son chapeau et le replaça habilement sur sa tête. Il allait se diriger vers la sortie pour rentrer chez lui quand une voix l'en empêcha :

« Où tu vas ? »

Il se retourna pour voir Peter, se tenant debout à un mètre de lui, un dossier bleu à la main :

« Je rentre, c'est l'heure. »

« Tu as promis à Elizabeth de venir dîner ce soir. »

« Ouais, mais ça, c'était ce matin avant… »

« Avant quoi ? Tu dois venir dîner. Elle a fait la recette du risotto que tu lui as donnée et veux que tu le goûtes. »

C'était une mauvaise idée. Neal s'en voulait déjà assez. Il adorait El, c'était une femme extra. Une amie extra. Déjà qu'il culpabilisait beaucoup de désirer son mari…

Alors être dans la même pièce que ces deux-là maintenant que Peter savait.

C'était une mauvaise idée. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu argumenter l'homme ajouta :

« Je vais chercher mon manteau et on y va. »

Bien sûr...

La soirée risquait d'être épique. Il envisagea pendant quelques secondes de partir avant que l'agent ne revienne, mais la fuite était bien inutile quand on avait un bracelet électronique à la cheville.

Le silence dans la voiture était pesant. Neal aurait presque souhaité que Peter lui parle, même si c'était pour lui demander des trucs gênants ou pour lui dire qu'il n'approuvait pas.

L'homme avait passé les années à le chercher, il savait tout de lui, avait tout appris, à part une ou deux arnaques (ou un peu plus) mais ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne savait pas ?

L'agent serait peut-être tombé de moins haut s'il s'était douté de quelque chose.

Peter se gara devant la maison et entra en lançant un :

« C'est nous, El. »

Dans sa voix perçait la gêne et l'inconfort, ce que sa femme ne manqua pas de remarquer :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien, tout va bien. »

Peter ferait vraiment un très mauvais escroc. Même un idiot aurait vu qu'il mentait. Elizabeth se tourna vers Neal :

« Ça n'avait rien de convaincant. »

« Non pas vraiment. » Répondit-il.

« Vous allez m'expliquer ? »

Neal mima un 'plus tard' pendant que l'autre homme répondait :

« Non, mais tout va bien. On a une nouvelle enquête ; on t'en parlera plus tard. »

« Très bien. »

Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux avant de leur ordonner de se mettre à table.

Le repas fut une catastrophe. Peter jetait de petits regards à Neal dès que celui-ci ne le voyait pas. Et Elizabeth tentait de détendre l'atmosphère en parlant de tout et de rien.

Caffrey poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle envoya son mari faire la vaisselle.

Elle entraîna Neal sur le canapé et leur servit un verre de bon vin :

« Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vus aussi distants l'un de l'autre, même pas dans vos pires moments. »

Il hésita longuement. Il s'engageait sur une pente dangereuse. El avait toujours été très perspicace. S'il lui disait qu'il avait eu des amants, elle finirait par se douter qu'il était très attiré par son mari :

« Neal ! »

Il avala une longue gorgée de vin :

« Il a appris des choses sur moi qui ne lui ont pas plût. »

« Il a des preuves que tu as le trésor ? »

Il faillit se trahir :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Ok, ce n'est pas ça. Alors quoi ? »

« Un de mes amis est venu nous trouver. Il a des ennuis, il demande l'aide du FBI. »

Elle piaffa d'impatience :

« Et ? Sérieusement, ne me force pas à te retirer les mots de la bouche. »

« Très bien. Peter a appris que cet ami, Eliot, a fait partie de mes amants. »

Il observa la réaction d'Elizabeth. Elle ne semblait pas choquée, même pas étonnée pour tout dire :

« C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Moi, je m'en doutais, mais c'est sûr que lui... »

« Perspicace, comme je le pensais. Tu aurais vu, El, son visage quand j'ai dit qu'Eliot avait été mon amant. »

« Ça l'a surpris ? »

« Il était choqué, peut-être même pire. »

Elizabeth poussa un soupir. Elle posa sa tête sur le dos du canapé et avala une autre gorgée de vin avant de tenter de le rassurer :

« Il se fiche que Diana soit lesbienne. »

« C'est une femme, ce n'est pas pareil. Ça passe toujours, voir sa en excite certains. Deux mecs, ce n'est pas la même chose. Maintenant, il va passer sa vie à se demander si je ne le mate pas ou des trucs comme ça. »

« Et comme tu le fais, il va s'en rendre compte, c'est sûr. »

Le choc fut rude. Son amie avait vu ça ; elle le savait :

« Euh, El, non je... ne… Écoute.»

« Du calme. »

Elle tapota sa main pour le rassurer avant de continuer :

« Je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai même… »

« Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas ne pas finir cette phrase. »

Elle ferma les yeux avant de siffler le reste de son verre de vin et de se resservir :

« Disons qu'il m'est arrivé de fantasmer quelque fois. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu as imaginé ton mari et moi… »

Elle poussa un soupir avant de l'interrompre :

« Ouais, tout à fait. »

« Qui faisait quoi ? »

Voir Elizabeth rougir était une première :

« Je te raconterais, si tu me racontes. »

« Deal. »

« Deal. »

« Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable, Elizabeth Burke. »

Ils se mirent à rire. Ça tenait même plus du gloussement débile que du rire et aucun d'eux ne vit Peter retourner dans la cuisine.

0o0o0

Neal ne pouvait pas lâcher Peter des yeux pendant que celui-ci bouclait Maxime Russel et Steven Halde en plein milieu du club.

Ils venaient de trouver les preuves les incriminant dans pas mal d'escroqueries. Et il était temps parce que traîner dans ce bar avec Peter depuis trois jours était une vraie torture.

Surtout depuis qu'Elizabeth lui avait avoué… Ce qu'elle lui avait avoué…

Ça ne l'avait pas aidé à être raisonnable, ça ne l'avait pas aidé à enfouir ses pensées au fond de son esprit.

Depuis le début de cette enquête, Peter était bizarre avec lui. Il lui jetait souvent des regards étranges. Il ne lui parlait qu'à peine et ça lui faisait vraiment mal.

Les agents fédéraux sortirent du club et Neal suivit, en espérant vraiment que toute cette histoire était maintenant derrière eux et qu'ils n'en reparleraient plus.

Il était vraiment tard. C'était le milieu de la nuit. L'air frais lui fit un bien fou. La sensation de bien-être ne dura pas longtemps. Peter s'approcha pour lui dire :

« Ils vont les emmener. Il faut que je repasse au bureau pour y déposer des papiers. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. »

Sans un mot de plus, sans attendre de réponse, l'homme monta dans sa voiture.

La douleur fut fugace mais intense à la simple pensée que plus rien ne serait pareil entre lui et Peter. Qu'est-ce que ça importait de toutes façons puisqu'il serait bientôt loin ?

Neal ferma les yeux, toujours debout dans la rue. Il fallait qu'il arrange les choses avant de partir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses en l'état.

Il héla un taxi.

Les bureaux étaient plongés dans la pénombre à cette heure de la nuit. Il n'y avait plus personne, seul le bureau de Peter était allumé.

La gorge nouée, il entra :

« Neal, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Il fallait que je te parle et comme tu me fuis comme la peste depuis trois jours… »

« Je ne fais pas ça. » Dit-t-il en détournant les yeux avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase.

« Écoute, Peter, je sais que ça t'a choqué d'apprendre que j'avais eu des amants mais… »

« Ça n'a rien à voir, ok ? J'étais surpris mais ça ne me dérange pas. »

Neal s'approcha de la chaise de bureau où était assis Peter :

« Alors quoi ? Si ce n'est pas ça, quoi ? »

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme et sans le regarder, l'agent avoua :

« J'étais là l'autre soir. Je t'ai entendu parler avec El. »

Le sang quitta le visage de Neal tandis que la honte prenait place sous son crâne :

« Peter, je… » Tenta-t-il.

« Tais-toi. Je n'ai pas été choqué ou dégoûté ou quoi que soit par le fait que tu aies eu des amants. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai juste été surpris, je ne pensais pas… Ça ne me pose pas de problème. »

« Et maintenant que tu m'as entendu parler avec ta femme, tu vas vraiment passer ta vie à te demander si je ne te mate pas ou pire. Écoute Peter… »

« Je suis marié. »

D'une voix douce et profonde, Neal murmura :

« Je sais. À une femme merveilleuse. Crois-moi, je le sais. »

Peter inspira avant de lâcher vivement :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai laissé mon imagination souvent déborder en pensant à toi ? »

« Oui. »

Neal se frotta les yeux pour ne plus croiser le regard suppliant de son ami. Devait-il répondre, vraiment ? Il ne pouvait faire autrement, sa réponse était vitale pour leur relation. Et parce qu'il voulait rester l'ami de Peter, il répondit aussi sincèrement que possible :

« Parce que tu es quelqu'un de droit, d'honnête, de gentil, de sincère, tellement de choses que je ne suis pas, même en essayant très fort. »

« Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais Neal. »

« Parfois si. »

La main de Peter claqua un peu trop fort sur le bureau :

« Je ne peux pas de laisser dire des choses comme ça ! Je ne peux pas te laisser les penser ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça te fait autant de mal qu'à moi. » Répond-t-il dans un souffle.

Neal plongea son regard dans les yeux de son ami et ne put y lire que la pure vérité. Doucement, il s'approcha pour glisser sa main dans la nuque du flic.

Avec une lenteur extrême, pour que Peter puisse se dégager s'il le voulait, l'escroc se pencha pour l'embrasser…

La bouche de l'agent fédéral s'ouvrit et Neal s'empressa d'y glisser la langue, approfondissant leur échange.

Les lèvres de Peter étaient douces contre les siennes. C'était trop bon, trop fort, bien plus puissant que ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé rêver.

C'était tendre et profond, comme s'ils avaient attendu ce moment leur vie entière. Et bien trop court. Le flic s'écarta, murmurant :

« Non, Neal… »

Une peur horrible s'insinua en lui :

« Désolé, désolé, ne m'en veux pas Peter. » Parvint-il à murmurer.

La réponse de l'autre homme fut à peine audible.

« Pas comme ça. »

0o0o0

_Pas comme ça_

Pas de 'non' ou de 'qu'est-ce que tu fais ?' juste un 'pas comme ça'…

Allongé torse-nu dans son lit, Neal revivait la scène encore et encore. Il était 4h du matin et il ne parvenait pas à dormir.

Si bien que quand les coups retentirent dans la pièce, il ne fut qu'à peine surpris. Il lança un :

« Moz, tu as vu l'heure ? »

Mais quand il ouvrit, ce n'était pas l'escroc sur le pas de sa porte, juste Elizabeth et Peter. Un frisson glacé parcourut tout son corps.

Bien sûr qu'il avait parlé à sa femme…

« On peut entrer ? » Demanda-t-elle

Il leur fit signe et attrapa une chemise pour l'enfiler mais ne prit pas la peine de la boutonner. La jeune femme les fit tous les deux s'installer à la table, restant debout à côté. Elle inspira profondément :

« En rentrant tout à l'heure, mon mari était vraiment mal… »

« Elizabeth, c'est de ma faute, écoute ne... » Tenta Neal :

« Laisse-moi parler. Je disais donc qu'il est rentré ce soir vraiment mal avec l'impression de me trahir. »

« C'est de ma… »

« Je t'ai dit de te taire, Neal Caffrey. Je voudrais poser une question à mon mari et je voudrais que tu entendes la réponse. »

Le silence se fit pesant dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha de son homme pour s'accroupir en face de lui et poser ses mains contre les siennes :

« Peter qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ? Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges ou quoi que ce soit. C'est une vraie question et je veux une vraie réponse. »

La voix de l'agent du FBI trembla légèrement quand il répondit :

« Je n'avais jamais embrassé d'homme avant et je ne pensais pas… »

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. El vint à son secours :

« Que ça te plairait ? »

« Oui. »

« Continue. » L'encouragea-t-elle en lui tapotant les mains.

« J'ai eu l'impression d'être un ado à son premier flirt, comme si c'était la première fois de ma vie que j'embrassais quelqu'un. L'angoisse et la culpabilité en plus ».

Avec un sourire coquin, elle demanda :

« Il embrasse bien ? »

Neal se tendit à cette question, mais resta toujours aussi silencieux, de peur de briser ce moment incroyable :

« Divinement, ça en est rageant. » Répondit le flic.

Neal sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en encaisser plus, mais il voulait vraiment savoir où Elizabeth voulait en venir.

Elle se pencha un peu plus près de son mari en murmurant :

« Et si je dis que j'aurais voulu être là pour voir ça ? »

« El… »

L'expression de Peter était douloureuse. Il ne voulait pas être là, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à sa femme.

Elizabeth le perçut aussi et ajouta :

« Non vraiment Peter. Je n'en veux à aucun de vous et j'aurais vraiment aimé voir ça. »

Quand elle s'approcha de lui, Neal se tendit, mais avec un sourire bienveillant, elle le fit se lever et le poussa vers son mari.

Elle s'installa à sa place sur la chaise et attendit. Son regard était sans équivoque.

La gorge nouée, il réduisit la distance entre lui et Peter. Il fondit ensuite sur sa bouche. Le baiser fut passionné, brûlant, bien plus encore que le premier.

Quand Neal s'éloigna, le regard de l'agent se posa sur sa femme. Le menton posé dans sa main, elle les regardait d'un air rêveur.

Peter parvint à peine à bafouiller :

« Je… Je ne comprends pas. Tu es tellement jalouse d'habitude… »

« Des autres femmes oui. Neal c'est différent. Neal a toujours été avec nous, il a toujours fait partie de nos vies. Tu sais que c'est différent. »

Peter hocha la tête, visiblement d'accord avec sa vision des choses, même s'il ne comprenait pas encore tout à fait.

Caffrey baissa les yeux, tentant de se faire tout petit. Il se mit à fixer le sol comme si les réponses à ses questions y étaient.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Lui qui était toujours si beau parleur, toujours confiant avec un plan pour chaque chose, restait figé face à cette situation. Il était incapable de voir ou de comprendre où El voulait en venir.

Pourquoi étaient-ils là tous les deux ?

Il aurait pu penser que la jeune femme voulait seulement les torturer, mais il s'agissait d'Elizabeth Burke. Une femme qui lui avait accordé toute sa confiance, sans aucun jugement, dès les premières minutes. Une femme qui voyait toujours du bon chez les gens, même chez lui.

Le silence durait depuis trop longtemps. Neal releva la tête pour s'apercevoir que les deux autres le fixaient.

Gêné, il entreprit de boutonner sa chemise.

El se mit à sourire. Un sourire éclatant devant leurs gênes respectives :

« Je crois que c'est assez d'émotions pour vos pauvres petits cœurs de mâles, du moins pour aujourd'hui ! On va rentrer. »

Peter se leva à peine sa phrase finie. Il attrapa la main de sa femme et lança un :

« Au revoir. Je suppose, à demain. »

« Bye Neal. » Ajouta la jeune femme.

La porte se referma et Neal se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

0o0o0o0

Peter était stressé. Ça faisait bien longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé, mais la dernière fois c'était déjà à cause de Neal Caffrey.

La soirée d'hier avait été surréaliste.

Quand il était rentré et qu'il avait tout raconté à Elizabeth, il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Elle aurait dû hurler ou être blessée.

Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Elle avait juste souri, ce qui l'avait rendu encore plus coupable. C'est la suite de la soirée qui avait été encore plus bizarre.

Il ne s'était jamais imaginé embrasser un homme et surtout pas Neal. En y réfléchissant bien, il ne s'était jamais autorisé à l'imaginer.

Il était marié, il aimait sa femme, point.

Pourtant ce qu'El avait dit était vrai. Neal avait quasiment toujours été là. Pendant qu'il le cherchait, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Ça avait été un réel ménage à trois. Encore maintenant en fait, il était rare qu'il fasse autre chose que penser à Neal dès qu'il ne l'avait pas sous les yeux.

Et uniquement par peur qu'il fasse une connerie plus grosse que lui.

C'était mal de se mentir à soi-même ? C'était mal de mentir à un agent du FBI.

Il fut coupé court dans ses divagations quand il aperçut Caffrey sortir de l'ascenseur. Peter s'appuya sur la balustrade et observa le jeune homme s'installer à son bureau.

Comme d'habitude, il était superbe. Même en le surprenant en plein milieu de la nuit, à l'improviste, l'homme n'avait jamais été autre chose que superbe.

Ce matin, il portait son costume noir avec le gilet violet, magnifique. Peter sursauta quasiment à cette pensée. Il était en train de reluquer Neal. En étant honnête ce n'était pas la première fois… mais là c'était différent.

L'homme le vit. Avec un sourire charmeur, il déposa son chapeau sur son bureau avant de passer négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux. Enfin négligemment, c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Peter savait que le geste était savamment orchestré pour que lesdits cheveux retombent parfaitement sur sa tête. L'escroc monta les marches et s'arrêta à un mètre de lui.

Distance de sécurité et maintenant quoi ? Que devait-il dire ? Comme chaque fois, Neal le prit de vitesse :

« Salut. » Dit-il

« Salut. »

Et maintenant quoi ? La situation était juste horrible :

« On peut se parler, Peter ? »

« Ici ? »

« J'aurais préféré ton bureau, mais si tu veux le faire i… »

« Mon bureau. »

Peter entra, tout en cherchant quoi dire. Quoi faire.

Mais rien ne venait.

Ils s'installèrent et son regard accrocha celui de Neal. Sa tête semblait vide, comme si d'un coup, il ne savait plus parler.

Les minutes passaient et tout devenait de plus en plus étrange. Jamais il n'avait vu Caffrey si silencieux. Alors quand enfin il ouvrit la bouche, Peter poussa un soupir de soulagement :

« C'est bizarre. » Commença le repris de justice.

« A qui le dis-tu. »

« Écoute, Peter, je suis désolé d'accord. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de problèmes entre nous, alors on va faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. »

L'idée était dérangeante et ne lui plaisait pas du tout, même s'il était bien incapable d'assumer ce fait :

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que El a prévu. »

C'était moche d'accuser sa femme.

Neal secoua la tête :

« Je m'en doute, mais là je ne suis pas en train de parler de ce que moi ou ta femme on pourrait vouloir. Mais de ce que TOI tu veux. Et visiblement cette situation ne te plaît pas du tout. »

« Je t'ai connu plus perspicace, Neal. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« C'est un 'je vais réfléchir' ? »

Peter inspira profondément avant de murmurer :

« Ça pourrait être ça si je savais à quoi réfléchir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Peter ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

Neal se mit à rire avant de répondre :

« Ce serait trop facile si je le savais. »

« D'accord, alors qu'est-ce que TU veux ? »

« A part toi ? Rien. » Répondit l'escroc en souriant.

Peter fut choqué d'entendre une vérité si crue sortir de la bouche de son ami. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir à ce que ça impliquait, l'homme ajouta :

« La balle est dans ton camp. A toi de jouer. »

Peter avait horreur de ce genre de métaphores.

Neal quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Le pire de tout, c'était qu'hier soir en rentrant, El lui avait tenu à peu près le même discours. En gros, c'était à lui de choisir s'il voulait ou non se taper son meilleur ami, avec l'accord de sa femme. Voire même se taper son meilleur ami et sa femme en même temps.

La grande question était de savoir s'il en avait envie.

Est-ce qu'il voulait coucher avec Caffrey ?

Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de penchant, mais Neal c'était Neal, tout était différent avec lui. Est-ce qu'il le désirait ?

Il le trouvait attirant, c'était sûr, il se disait souvent que l'homme était juste…

Comment aurait dit El ? Diablement sexy, c'était les bons mots.

Le pire étant qu'il était d'accord avec sa femme quand elle disait ça au lieu d'être foutrement jaloux. Peter inspira fort et finit par admettre que oui, il désirait Neal, qu'il ne changerait pas ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, même s'il le pouvait. Et qu'il ne l'oublierait pas non plus.

Maintenant, est-ce qu'il était prêt à ce que ça aille plus loin ? C'était une grande question. Au moins, il avait de quoi réfléchir à présent.

0o0o0

Trois jours après, Peter en était toujours au même point. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi aussi lentement de sa vie et c'était peu dire.

Neal et Elizabeth semblaient s'être mis d'accord pour ne pas reparler de cette histoire, ce qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

Ça et le fait qu'il était bloqué sur la même idée depuis des jours : qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait de voir Neal embrasser El ?

Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait fait à elle de le voir embrasser Neal ?

Il y pensait encore en descendant les escaliers ce matin-là.

Il se figea aux milieux des marches, quand il entendit la voix de Neal :

« Peut-être qu'on lui en demande trop. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, il n'est pas si puritain. Bon, il peut-être un peu coincé parfois quand il s'agit de sexe, mais je crois juste qu'il ne veut blesser aucun de nous. »

Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut que le bruit des assiettes et des verres posés sur la table et puis la voix d'El retentit de nouveau :

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Vas-y. »

« Tu en es où avec Sara ? Ça collait plutôt bien entre vous. »

« Jusqu'au moment où elle a compris que j'étais toujours le même. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de son ami qu'il n'aimait pas du tout, comme une espèce de tristesse, de résignation.

« C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda El

« Elle n'est pas comme toi ou comme Peter. Elle n'a pas accepté que je sois un escroc. Elle l'a juste occulté. Elle a fait tout son possible pour l'oublier. Peter, il… »

La phrase avait visiblement du mal à sortir :

« Peter sait énormément de choses sur moi et il l'accepte. Il n'essaie pas de me changer. Il veut juste que je comprenne que ma vie peut être différente. Que je peux être un voleur ou un menteur dans le cadre de la loi. Il essaie de rendre ma vie plus facile. Il essaie de faire de moi un homme meilleur. »

« Waahhouu. »

En effet, la tirade était impressionnante et elle lui réchauffait le cœur. Elizabeth ajouta :

« Wahou alors forcément, être à la hauteur de Peter Burke, c'était beaucoup lui demander. »

« On s'est juste séparés… »

« Et moi ? »

« Toi ? Tu es la seule qui ne me juges pas, la seule qui se fiches de ce que je suis, la seule qui n'en attends pas trop de moi. »

« Peter veux que tu sois meilleur, Moz veux que tu restes pire… »

« C'est ça. Toi, Elizabeth, tu es rafraîchissante. »

Quand leurs rire mêlés montèrent jusqu'à lui, ce qui était jusque-là une simple envie de les voir s'embrasser devint un besoin vital.

Il descendit le reste des marches et les observa de longues minutes tous les deux.

Tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était qu'il avait une chance immense. Il lança un timide :

« Bonjour. »

El lui fit un sourire éclatant :

« Encore en train d'écouter aux portes, Agent Burke ? »

« Pas du tout… Il n'y a pas de porte, que je sache. »

Neal secoua la tête en riant :

« C'est assez joliment dit. »

« Je trouve aussi. Beau, spirituel et malin, que lui demander de plus ? » Dit la jeune femme en venant embrasser les lèvres de son mari :

« Oh des tas de choses, El. »

Elle tourna la tête vers le repris de justice et approuva :

« C'est vrai, des tas de choses. »

Peter décida de se lancer avant de changer d'avis :

« Moi, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Une légère… obsession, je l'avoue. »

El écarquilla les yeux :

« Oh c'est intriguant. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

L'agent du FBI faillit se dégonfler. Et puis, il vit deux lueurs d'espoir passer dans leurs yeux. Comment dire ça ? Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ce genre de choses.

Encore une fois, ce fut El qui vint à son secours :

« Ne te demandes pas comment dire les choses, dit-les c'est tout, exactement comme tu les penses, on fera le tri après. »

Il se lança :

« Une seule pensée m'obsède depuis plusieurs jours… Qu'est-ce que ça me ferait de vous voir vous embrasser ? »

Les regards de Neal et d'Elizabeth se croisèrent juste un instant. Ces deux-là semblaient se comprendre sans se parler depuis quelques temps.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil avant de murmurer :

« Tu es bien trop jaloux pour que je puisse même l'envisager. »

« Quel dommage. »

Elizabeth se pinça les lèvres, comme si le commentaire était sorti sans qu'elle ne le veuille.

Peter retint un sourire avant de dire :

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit juste après qu'elle ne m'ait poussé vers toi, tu te souviens ? Et elle m'a répondu que c'était différent avec toi. »

« La dernière fois que je l'ai approchée en me faisant passer pour toi, tu as failli péter les plombs. » Contrat Neal

« Je ne veux pas que tu me la voles… Mais je ne serais peut-être pas contre un partage. »

Elizabeth se mit à sourire et vint embrasser son mari :

« Encore une fois, très joliment dit mon chéri, c'est exactement ce que je ressens. »

Peter était nerveux. Encore plus si c'était possible qu'il y a quelque jours dans l'appartement de Neal. Avec un sourire éclatant, sa femme le quitta pour s'approcher de l'autre homme.

Il aurait juré avoir vu Neal déglutir difficilement. Peter serra les dents quand il les vit s'approcher l'un de l'autre.

Et puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et au lieu du pic de jalousie qu'il s'attendait à ressentir, il n'y eut que curiosité et peut-être même une certaine excitation.

El glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux Neal. Il aurait adoré faire ça.

Leur langue se rencontrèrent. C'était… quasiment aussi puissant que ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de leur baiser.

Ils se séparèrent et Elizabeth poua un long soupir en disant :

« Je vois ce que tu voulais dire par avoir l'impression d'être un ado à son premier flirt. Il est doué… »

« Indéniablement. » Confirma Peter

Et il aurait pu jurer avoir vu Neal rougir.

Avant qu'un des trois n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, le téléphone dans sa poche se mit à sonner.

A suivre...

* * *

Prochain et dernier chapitre samedi prochain ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite et fin j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

RAR :

Sophie : Je suis atterrée par cette histoire qui n'en est pas une car c'est juste un prétexte à un plan a trois ! Il n'y a pas d'enquête, pas assez de sentiments et une situation trop vite réglée. Que Neal cache son passé à Peter : ok, que Neal ait des sentiments pour lui : ok, que El l'ait compris : ok mais pas cette situation tordue de se regarder s'embrasser ! White Collar ne mérite pas ça.

Rar : Tu as tout comprit sophie c'est exactement ce qu'est cette fic un prétexte pour mettre ces trois la ensemble. Et je n'est jamais prétendu le contraire c'est vraiment juste une excuse pour les voir ensemble. Je n'est pas fait d'enquête non je ne trouvais pas sa nécessaire pour une fois. Quand a la situation trop vite réglée ça ne l'était pas encore dans le chapitre un mais la voilà réglée dans ce chapitre. Ne te sens surtout pas obligé de le lire je ne pense pas qu'il te plaira. Merci pour cette review et pour ton avis.

* * *

0o0o0o0

Neal s'installa à son bureau en lâchant un soupir. La journée avait été interminable et il n'avait pas eu une seule minute pour parler à Peter.

Être dans le flou n'était pas une chose qu'il appréciait (ça menait trop souvent à des plans bâclés et à se faire prendre) et c'était clairement le cas dans la situation actuelle.

Une vibration se fit sentir dans sa poche, un SMS

_Viens dîner ce soir_

Elizabeth semblait d'accord. Il envoya juste un 'Ok' et se leva pour se rendre dans le bureau de Peter. Diana y était. Juste pour la forme, il toqua et entra.

Peter tendit un dossier à la jeune femme :

« Bien, archivez-moi ça. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler d'escroquerie à l'assurance. Je ne connais rien de plus barbant. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Elle sortit en souriant. Neal en fit autant en s'installant :

« Avoue qu'au moins, je mettais du sel dans ta vie, Agent Burke. »

« C'est toujours le cas. » Répondit Peter bien trop vite.

Il ferma les yeux, juste une seconde :

« Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

« Pourquoi ? »

L'agent s'appuya sur le dos de sa chaise en jetant son stylo sur le bureau :

« C'est horriblement niais. »

« Toi ? »

Ils se mirent à rire. Neal inspira profondément. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux :

« Ta femme m'a invité à dîner. »

« Bien entendu. On ferait mieux d'y aller avant qu'une autre affaire urgente ne nous tombe dessus. »

« Arnaque à l'assurance, quels amateurs ! »

« Avance, Sundance, j'ai la dalle. »

0o0o0o0

Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, aucune odeur de nourriture ne flottait dans l'air. Satchmo était affalé devant le canapé, la langue pendante.

Neal vint le caresser pendant que Peter lançait à la cantonade :

« El ? »

La jeune femme sortit de la cuisine. Elle portait un pantalon décontracté et un t-shirt. Dans l'une de ses mains, elle tenait trois DVD et un sachet de M&M'S, dans l'autre une bière, deux verres de vins et une bouteille. Entre son épaule et son oreille se trouvait son téléphone dans lequel elle parlait :

« Non, je vous avais dit jeudi… Je me fiche que ce ne soit pas fini. Il faudra que ça le soit vendredi ou toute l'organisation de la soirée sera à refaire… »

Neal l'observa déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son mari avant de lui tendre la bouteille de vin et les verres. Elle déposa les DVD et la bière sur la table avant d'enjamber le chien pour venir l'embrasser à son tour et de reprendre :

« Hé bien, faites en sorte d'être prêt ou je devrai mettre fin à notre collaboration. »

Elle raccrocha d'un geste rageur :

« Je déteste les fleuristes ! Non mais franchement, à quoi est-ce que ses compositions florales vont me servir deux jours après la soirée ? Je te le demande ! »

« Aucune idée. » Répondit Neal en secouant la tête, visiblement amusé.

El leva les yeux au ciel :

« Et vous, comment s'est passée votre journée ? »

D'une même voix, les deux hommes répondirent :

« On déteste les arnaques à l'assurance. »

Ils se mirent à rire dans un bel ensemble. Peter vint s'installer dans le canapé juste à côté d'eux en déposant sa charge sur la table :

« Tu as prévu quoi pour ce soir, Hon ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand la sonnette retentit. Elle se leva et revint avec une pizza énorme :

« Pizza ! Vin, bière pour notre allergique au bon goût, et un choix entre trois films dont aucun n'est romantique. Je vous rassure, je ne veux pas de lamentations ce soir. »

Peter secoua la tête :

« Parce que boire du vin en mangeant de la pizza, c'est de bon goût ? »

« Le vin passe avec tout, Chéri. » Affirma El en posant le carton sur la table basse. Elle jeta un regard aux deux hommes :

« Allez vous changer, vous n'êtes pas habillés pour une soirée télé mal-bouffe mais grand cru. »

Peter se leva et Neal haussa les sourcils :

« Dans ce cas, j'aurais dû repasser chez moi… »

« Toi ? Tu n'as que des costumes. Je ne t'ai jamais vu autrement que tiré à quatre épingles. »

« J'ai des photos de lui en combinaison orange, si ça te dit. » Murmura Peter en enlaçant sa femme.

Neal lança un regard noir à son ami :

« Tu n'as pas ça. »

« Bien sûr que si. Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'aurais loupé ça. »

« Brûle-les ! »

« Non je les garde. Je pourrais en avoir besoin pour te faire chanter. »

« Je suis en train de déteindre sur toi, Peter Burke. »

« Allez hop hop hop ! Allez vous changer, je sens que le temps qu'on choisisse un film, la pizza sera déjà froide. » Ordonna El.

Neal se leva et suivit son ami dans leur chambre en murmurant :

« Elle est au courant que je vais flotter dans tout ce que tu pourras me prêter ? »

« Je crois oui. »

« Ça l'amuse ? »

Le rire de la jeune femme et sa voix moqueuse retentirent dans l'escalier :

« Beaucoup. »

Quand ils redescendirent, Neal portait un t-shirt blanc bien trop grand et un pantalon de jogging qu'il avait dû serrer au maximum. Peter portait à peu près la même chose, mais bien sûr, ça lui allait beaucoup mieux. Tous les deux pieds nus, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Elizabeth sortit de la cuisine avec un tire-bouchon et s'arrêta net :

« C'est injuste je trouve. »

« Moi aussi. » Répondit Peter.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il

Ce fut la jeune femme qui répondit :

« Que même comme ça, tu sois si sexy. »

Neal fut touché au point de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard où perçait la tendresse et quelque chose de plus. Elle vint s'installer sur le canapé à la gauche de son mari, le mettant ainsi entre eux, avant de saisir les trois boîtes de DVD :

« Donc ce soir au vote : 'Prince of Persia', 'Les aventures extraordinaires d'Adèle Blanc-Sec' ou 'Alice au pays des merveilles de Burton'. »

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard :

« Ne critiquez pas mes choix de films. Bien, ce sera 'Alice' alors. »

« Je croyais que c'était ouvert au vote. » Tiqua Neal

« Oui, mais je suis la Reine de Cœur ici, donc ma voix compte triple. »

« Bien entendu. Où avais-je la tête ? »

« Fais attention que je ne la coupe pas. »

« Elle le ferait, méfies-toi. » Murmura Peter

« Oui, je n'en doute pas. »

La jeune femme se leva pour mettre le DVD et vint se rasseoir. Elle servit deux verres de vin et trois parts de pizza. Ils firent trinquer leurs verres par-dessus la tête de l'agent du FBI avant de s'installer confortablement.

Neal ne voyait pas vraiment le film. Il se contentait de jeter quelques regards à Peter et Elizabeth. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien et aurait souhaité que ça dure...

La seule chose qui venait gâcher tout ça, c'était lui et ce fichu plan d'évasion. Tous les trésors de l'entrepôt valaient-il plus que ce qu'il était en train de vivre maintenant ?

Il sortit de ses pensées quand la main de Peter vint effleurer l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il prit conscience d'avoir les yeux dans le vide depuis un bon moment. Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son ami qui mima :

_« Ça va ? »_

Neal hocha seulement la tête en réponse à la question muette. Les doigts de l'agent bougèrent sur sa cuisse dans une caresse réconfortante. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ; il ne pouvait pas le décevoir.

Peter ne semblait pas vraiment conscient que sa main commençait à sérieusement remonter sur sa cuisse.

Avant de finir réellement émoustillé, Neal attrapa la main de son ami, l'immobilisant vraiment tout près de son entrejambe :

« Je ne suis pas aussi maître de moi-même que tu sembles le croire, Peter. »

Un regard d'incompréhension passa dans les yeux de l'agent juste avant que son regard ne se pose sur leurs mains.

Neal lia ses doigts au siens en murmurant tout près de son oreille :

« Pas que ça me dérangerait, mais je ne crois pas que tu sois vraiment prêt à assumer les conséquences. »

Peter grimaça mais ne tenta pas de reprendre possession de sa main. Neal vit Elizabeth sourire à leur manège.

Le film était bien trop long, surtout qu'il n'avait conscience que d'une chose : ses doigts et son corps tout contre ceux de Peter. Est-ce que se jeter sur lui maintenant serait mal perçu ?

Quand le générique de fin défila enfin, Neal poussa un profond soupir :

« Vous vous êtes vraiment ennuyés, hein ? » demanda El

« Noooon. » Répondirent-ils en chœur

« Et vous n'avez pas vraiment compris que j'espérais que vous en profiteriez pour faire autre chose ? »

« Vois ça avec Neal. »

« Quoi ? Mais… Ok, je jure de te laisser me tripoter la prochaine fois que ta femme voudra regarder du Burton. » Lâcha le repris de justice

Leur rire était vraiment quelque chose de plaisant à entendre. Neal se leva, dés-entrelaçant ses doigts de ceux de Peter, décollant son corps du sien à regret :

« Il est tard, il vaut mieux que j'y aille. »

« Reste… » Murmura la jeune femme.

« Je ne peux pas, El. »

« Pourquoi ? Ne me fais pas croire que tu es soudainement intimidé. »

« Tu me connais mieux que ça. »

« Alors quoi ? »

Le regard de Neal croisa celui de Peter. Lui avait compris. Ce fut difficile de l'avouer à la jeune femme :

« Je ne veux pas qu'on me demande pourquoi j'ai passé toute une nuit chez un agent du FBI. »

Il releva le bas de son pantalon, dévoilant le bracelet. Le regard d'Elizabeth s'y arrêta :

« Oh. »

« Oui ! »

Avec un rire forcé, elle ajouta :

« Très bien, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »

« J'aime ce genre de menaces. »

Il se leva et les autres suivirent. Il s'arrêta juste avant d'ouvrir la porte pour embrasser El, profondément longuement, comme pour s'excuser de la décevoir.

Il s'écarta et la jeune femme lui tapota le torse de la main. Le regard de Neal tomba sur Peter. Il hésita un instant. Peter le remarqua. L'agent s'approcha et fondit sur ses lèvres. C'était la première fois que l'homme initiait le baiser.

Ce fut passionné, voire plus.

La langue de Peter vint caresser la sienne, ses doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant. A quoi devait-il ressembler maintenant ?

Qu'allaient dire les voisins en le voyant sortir de la maison dans cet accoutrement ?

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Neal sortit précipitamment, de peur de changer d'avis.

0o0o0o

Neal nouait sa cravate quand on toqua :

« Entre. »

Peter entra. C'était stupide mais il était juste heureux de le voir. L'homme tenait deux gobelets de café et il lui en tendit un :

« Merci. Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ? »

« Tout sauf des assurances. »

« Merci Seigneur. »

« Appelle-moi Peter. »

« Que tu es drôle… »

Neal secoua la tête, suivit l'agent jusqu'à sa voiture et monta dedans.

Un silence s'installa. Pas un de ces silences gênants où ils cherchaient quelque chose à se dire, juste un silence de bien-être.

Même si Peter lui jetait sans cesse des petits regards insistants :

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Oh si dis-moi. » Insista-t-il

L'homme profita d'un arrêt à un feu rouge pour le regarder et demander de but en blanc :

« Pourquoi tu as hésité hier avant de m'embrasser ? Alors que ça semble toujours naturel et spontané quand c'est El ? »

« Parce que je sais qu'elle ne me repoussera pas. »

La réponse était sortie bien trop rapidement. Il regretta de ne pas avoir réfléchi un peu plus, quand Peter redémarra en demandant :

« Et moi si ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être, je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Ou prendre le risque de te braquer. »

Peter poussa un soupir :

« Je ne vais pas m'enfuir en courant. »

« Tu me mets ça par écrit ? »

La voiture s'arrêta de nouveau au feu rouge et Neal sursauta quasiment quand, au lieu de répondre, Peter passa sa main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. Ce fut un choc, un vrai…

Et ce fut un baiser passionné. Jusqu'au moment où un klaxon retentit derrière eux. L'agent le relâcha et redémarra.

Avec un sourire éclatant, Neal observa les alentours avant de dire :

« Tu prends des risques à faire ça dans la rue. »

« Tu adores prendre des risques. Tu ne vis que pour contourner les règles. »

« Dans le genre, je ne pouvais pas faire pire que de tomber amoureux de toi, Peter. »

Il vit son ami se tendre. Il en avait trop dit, bien entendu. Il chercha un moyen de tourner ses paroles en dérision pour faire croire à une blague, mais ne trouva rien. Il ne voulait rien trouver c'était juste la vérité.

Il était tombé fou amoureux d'un agent du FBI. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait arriver de pire à un repris de justice ?

0o0o0

Neal avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il savait qu'il aurait dû écouter Peter tout à l'heure, mais il avait été incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

Et maintenant, il s'en mordait les doigts, vu qu'il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi du comment il se retrouvait dans une chambre d'hôtel au Hilton, regardant les agents du FBI connecter leurs appareils de surveillance.

Les techniciens remballèrent leurs affaires et sortirent un par un.

Peter alluma les écrans et prit la micro-caméra dans sa main en s'adressant à Jones et Diana :

« Bien, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen d'entrer dans la chambre de Clain. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Neal. C'était le moment ou jamais de tenter de se concentrer :

« Les portes ont quel système d'ouverture ? »

Diana lui lança un regard exaspéré :

« Je savais que tu n'écoutais pas tout à l'heure. »

« Mmm quelle perspicacité, Agent Barrigan. »

Peter leva les mains pour mettre fin aux reproches :

« Ce sont des cartes à bande magnétique. Impossible de les dupliquer, du moins sans avoir quelques heures devant soi et le matériel adéquat. »

Neal ouvrir la porte de la chambre pour jeter un œil dans le couloir :

« Je peux entrer en moins de 10 minutes. »

Diana haussa les sourcils :

« Je suis sûre que tu ne sais même pas ce qu'on fait là. »

« Aucune idée. » Confirma Neal

« Alors comment tu pourrais entrer en si peu de temps ? »

« Tu veux parier ? »

« Je ne parie pas avec toi, Caffrey, tu es un tricheur. » Répondit la jeune.

Jones sortit son portefeuille :

« Moi je parie, pas en moins de 10 minutes. »

Neal se mit à sourire en posant les yeux sur Peter :

« Non, ne me regardes pas, je ne parie pas. Je suis sûr que tu seras dans cette chambre en moins de 5 minutes. »

« Bien, ce sera toi et moi Jones, alors 20 billets. »

« Tenu. »

Neal commença par enlever sa cravate et puis ses autres vêtements pour se rendre en boxer dans la salle de bains. Il en ressortit avec une minuscule serviette autour des hanches. Il plongea ses mains dans le seau à glaçon posé sur le bar pour mouiller ses cheveux.

Il prit le seau et la mini-caméra et sortit dans le couloir.

Le chariot de ménage était à trois portes de là.

En revenant dans la chambre 4 minutes 30 plus tard, il tendit la main à Jones qui, de mauvaise grâce, lui tendit le billet :

« Merci ! »

« C'est quand même le truc le plus vieux du monde. »

« Qui ne marche que si tu as le physique de l'emploi. » Précisa Diana.

Peter s'approcha et avant que Neal ait pu prendre le billet, il l'intercepta :

« Hé. »

« J'avais dit que tu serais à l'intérieur en moins de 5 minutes. »

Neal se mit à sourire. Regardant son ami droit dans les yeux, il enleva la serviette de ses reins et remit son pantalon et sa chemise, restant pieds nus. Jones fixa sa cheville :

« Attends, comment tu as fait pour que la femme de ménage ne voie pas le bracelet ? »

Avant même que Neal n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Peter répondit :

« Je peux t'assurer que c'est pas ses pieds qu'elle regardait. »

Les deux autres agents du FBI lui jetèrent un regard étonné. Tandis que celui de Neal était franchement amusé, voire ravi.

Un peu trop sèchement, Peter ordonna :

« Il est presque l'heure. Allez au-devant de nos acheteurs. »

Les deux agents sortirent sans demander leur reste. A peine la porte refermée, Neal se laissa tomber sur une chaise devant les écrans :

« Tu m'expliques ? »

« Quoi ? J'ai parlé trop vite. Ça me paraissait juste tellement évident que… »

« Je parlais de l'affaire. » Préféra interrompre Neal.

« Tu l'as fait exprès. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Crétin. » Marmonna l'agent.

« Le pire c'est que tu te poses encore la question. »

« Quelle question ? »

Le sourire de Neal fut éclatant :

« Je sens ton regard sur moi, Peter. Il me brûle la peau chaque fois que tu te demandes si je t'attire. »

L'agent vint s'installer sur la chaise à ses côtés :

« Je ne pensais pas que… »

« Que je le remarquerais ? »

Hochement de tête positif.

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Bien sûr que je le vois ! Ça me rends dingue et je dois me retenir de te sauter dessus chaque fois. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi je me retiens ou pourquoi je te sauterais dessus ? »

Peter choisit de ne pas répondre :

« Y'a eu qu'El, tu comprends, depuis tellement longtemps. »

« C'est plutôt que tu n'as jamais été attiré par un mec. »

« J'ai répondu à cette question, ce n'est pas ça le problème. C'est plus les détails techniques qui... »

La lumière fut chez Neal :

« Ooooh tu te demandes si je pourrais t'exciter. »

Le regard de Peter le fit frissonner. C'était ce regard là qui lui brûlait la peau :

« Je peux t'assurer que oui, Peter, je peux même te le prouver. »

Sans savoir vraiment lequel des deux avait amorcé le mouvement, Neal se retrouva debout avec sa langue dans la bouche du Fed.

Il s'écarta juste le temps de jeter un regard carnassier à son flic avant de le plaquer sans ménagement contre le mur le plus proche. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres sauvagement. L'agent avait dit quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il savait y faire et Neal avait bien l'intention de lui prouver qu'il n'avait encore rien vu.

Doucement, il vint glisser une main sur la nuque de son aîné, tandis que sa langue entamait un balai sensuel dans sa bouche.

Dans un geste lent et expert, il fit descendre son autre main sur son torse, s'arrêtant sur les boutons de chair qu'il pouvait sentir à travers la chemise.

Peter voulait savoir s'il pouvait être excité par un mec ? Neal allait lui prouver que c'était bien plus que possible.

Il passa les doigts sous sa chemise avant de venir caresser ses flancs. Peter laissa échapper un gémissement contre sa bouche. L'homme serait-il chatouilleux ? Il faudrait qu'il pose la question à Elizabeth.

Neal aurait dû se sentir vraiment mal de faire ce genre de choses avec le mari d'une si bonne amie, mais il avait promis à la jeune femme (qui devait soit dit en passant être complètement cinglée) d'en profiter si l'occasion se présentait. Elle avait dit quelque chose à propos d'apprivoiser l'austère agent du FBI.

Et Neal était vraiment ravi d'obéir cette fois. Il continua son exploration, remontant jusqu'au téton qu'il pouvait tout juste sentir tout à l'heure.

Il relâcha la bouche de l'homme pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres dans sa nuque. Sans le quitter, il jeta un regard au flic.

Les yeux fermés, il semblait subir une torture.

Neal vint mordre doucement la peau tendre de son cou avant de glisser sa paume sur le ventre légèrement rebondi de son aîné. Il laissa ensuite ses doigts descendre un peu plus au sud.

Il sentit Peter se contracter. Il savait que l'homme s'apprêtait à protester. Neal fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit.

Est-ce que le harcèlement sexuel faisait partie des choses répréhensibles qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire dans le cadre de son arrangement avec le FBI ?

Il espérait que non.

Tout en caressant la langue de Peter de la sienne, il effleura la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. L'anticipation était toujours sa partie préférée.

Neal recommença son manège, arrêtant le mouvement de sa langue juste au moment où sa main effleurait de nouveau l'entrejambe de l'agent.

Il ne fallut qu'une toute petite fois de plus pour que Peter pousse ses hanches en avant. Le gémissement de plaisir qu'il poussa quand enfin sa paume se posa réellement sur son sexe valait bien toute la retenue qu'il lui avait fallu pour en arriver là.

Contre sa main, il pouvait sentir l'érection naissante de Peter. Il quitta ses lèvres pour venir murmurer tout contre son oreille :

« Vu la situation actuelle, le travaille, l'enquête, etc, etc, etc, et si tu es d'accord pour dire que l'expérience était concluante, j'accepte de m'arrêter là. »

« Ça devrait me faire plaisir ? »

« Ça devrait. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. » Grommela Peter.

« Mais ? »

« Mais l'expérience est concluante, je veux bien te le céder et tu ne perds rien pour attendre, crois-moi. »

Neal fit un pas en arrière, libérant son ami de son emprise avant d'avouer :

« J'aime quand toi ou ta femme vous me menacez. Même si pour le moment, je ne vois rien venir. »

« Je lui dirais que tu as dit ça. »

« Cafteur. »

Peter inspira profondément, probablement pour se reprendre. Il se rendit dans la salle bain. Neal entendit l'eau du lavabo couler. Il aurait presque espéré que Peter s'enferme dans la salle de bain pour finir ce qu'ils avaient à peine commencé.

Mais bien entendu, son agent du FBI était bien trop sérieux pour ce genre de choses. Lui-même avait du mal à croire qu'il avait pu arrêter les choses de cette façon :

« Je deviens mortellement ennuyeux. »

« Je dirais juste conscient que chacun de tes actes ont des conséquences. » Murmura Peter en sortant de la salle de bain et en passant une serviette sur son visage humide.

Avec une lueur de malice, Neal demanda :

« Donc, on est là pourquoi ? »

L'agent prit une profonde inspiration, lança la serviette sur le lit et répondit :

« Nos amis de la 208 sont suspectés d'avoir volé un tableau. D'après nos sources, ils vont tenter de le refourgué dans un peu moins d'une heure. »

« Quel tableau ? »

« T'es sérieux ? Je vais devoir répéter ? Tu étais où tout à l'heure ? Ah oui, assis en face de moi, si je me rappelle bien, pendant que j'expliquais tout ça. »

« Je pensais à autre chose. C'est en général ce qui arrive quand tu avoues des trucs que tu étais censé garder pour toi. »

Peter plongea son regard dans le sien :

« Tu parles de… la voiture… »

« Hé bien jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est le seul moment aujourd'hui, voir le seul et unique moment de toute ma vie où j'avoue un truc de mon plein gré. »

« Tu attends que je réponde quelque chose ? » Demanda Peter nerveusement.

« Je crois que je t'en ai assez demandé aujourd'hui. »

« Laisse-moi juste mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. »

Avec un sourire enjôleur, Neal répondit :

« Prends tout ton temps. »

Avant d'être frappé par la vérité. Ils n'avaient pas tout leur temps puisque Mozzie et lui préparaient déjà leur fuite avec le trésor.

Peter lui parlait, mais Neal était déjà reparti bien loin…

0o0o0o

A tel point qu'il était bien incapable de dire comment s'était finie l'affaire, voire même la journée. Il était sous la douche depuis environ 20 minutes à se relaxer, à tenter de se détendre, quand on toqua à la porte.

Il attrapa une serviette pour la nouer autour de ses hanches et sortit pour aller ouvrir, dégoulinant de partout, maudissant la personne qui se trouvait devant la porte.

C'est-à-dire Peter et Elizabeth. La jeune femme se mit à sourire en le voyant ouvrir dans cette tenue. Quant à son mari, il ouvrit simplement la bouche pour dire :

« Deux fois dans la même journée, sérieusement ? »

« A croire que tu ne t'étais pas assez rincé l'œil, mon chéri. » Dit-elle en rigolant.

« Entrez et fermez la porte, je vais m'habiller. »

« C'est obligé ? »

Il attrapa le débardeur et le pantalon de jogging posés sur le lit et les enfila bien vite :

« Que me vaut le plaisir ? » Demanda-t-il en les retrouvant.

« On a apporté le dîner. »

El lui tendit deux gros sachets :

« Mais c'était une excuse et comme tu viens d'enfiler ton pantalon sans mettre de caleçon, on va devoir oublier le repas. »

« Je ne porte que des boxers. » La réponse avait été machinale.

Le sourire de la jeune femme, coquin, plein d'espoir et de désir, lui fit échanger un regard avec Peter. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment d'accord pour ce genre de choses ?

Il semblait nerveux mais quand sa femme leur attrapa les mains pour les mener jusqu'au lit, il ne résista pas.

0o0o0

Pourquoi est-ce que cette musique retentissait dans la pièce ? Neal était bien là, pelotonné entre son amant et… la femme de son amant. Voilà qui n'était pas banal.

El le bouscula en se levant et il grogna tout comme Peter.

La voix de la jeune femme lui parvenait, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle disait. Et puis elle fut tout près d'eux :

« Il faut que j'y aille. Je peux utiliser ta douche ? »

« Sûr… »

Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, Peter l'enlaçait et l'appartement était silencieux :

« El est partie ? »

« Presque. »

La jeune femme apparut dans le tailleur qu'elle portait la veille. Elle s'approcha du lit et vint embrasser son mari en passant par-dessus Neal. Elle murmura ensuite :

« Passe une bonne journée. »

« Toi aussi, Hon. »

Elle se déplaça légèrement et vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles de leur amant :

« Toi, sois sage. »

Neal leva la main gauche, posa la droite à plat dans l'air avant de dire :

« Je le jure. »

« C'est ta main gauche, escroc. »

Elle se mit à rire et sortit de l'appartement :

« Avoues que tu t'attendais pas à ce qu'elle le remarque. »

Neal se mit à rire, les secouant tous les deux. Il se déplaça juste un peu pour poser sa tête sur le torse de son amant. Doucement, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un dorme encore ou comme s'il craignait la réponse, Neal demanda :

« Avant tout ça… Tu n'y avais jamais pensé ? »

Peter inspira profondément :

« Il y a eu quelque fois... Des moments où j'étais tellement en colère contre toi que j'aurais voulu te secouer ou te coller contre un mur. Et je n'ai jamais osé pousser plus loin ces pensées parce que je savais bien où elles mèneraient. »

Neal se tendit légèrement et le flic le sentit :

« Quoi ? »

« Rien… »

« Neal. »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on t'a forcé la main et ça ne me plaît pas trop. »

« Forcé ? »

Peter lui fit relever la tête :

« Tu as eu l'impression une seule fois cette nuit d'avoir forcé quoi que ce soit ? »

« Non. » Répondit Neal, plutôt sûr de lui.

« Alors tout va bien. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Peter lui donna une claque sur les fesses :

« Rendors-toi avant de me rendre dingue. »

0o0o0o

Neal noua sa cravate en s'observant dans le miroir, pendant que ses pensées dérivaient. Une semaine avait passé et il n'était pas plus avancé.

Peter et El avaient dormi trois nuits ici-même, avec lui, et chaque nouvelle nuit, chaque nouvelle fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble, tous les trois, Neal s'était posé les mêmes questions. Les mêmes angoisses étaient remontées.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il ne pouvait pas se glisser comme ça dans leur couple. Pourtant, ils avaient l'air d'apprécier les choses autant que lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passerait quand ils se lasseraient ? Neal grogna. Ils n'auraient pas le temps de se lasser puisque Moz et lui allaient partir.

Est-ce qu'il en serait capable maintenant ?

Quelqu'un toqua, le sortant de ses pensées :

« Entre, Peter. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Elizabeth :

« El, je suis surpris de te voir. »

« Peter gare la voiture. Il arrive. On s'est dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'on se parle, tous les trois. »

« Garer la voiture ? Il t'envoie en éclaireur, oui. »

« Gagné. »

Neal inspira profondément et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à la table :

« C'est le moment où vous me dites que c'était bien plaisant mais… »

« Tout le contraire en fait. »

Ce fut une véritable surprise :

« C'est-à-dire ? »

La jeune femme prit une de ses mains dans les siennes :

« Tu as le courage de dire à Peter que tu l'aimais, je ne peux pas faire moins. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu, je ne sais pas ce que toi et Moz vous manigancez, mais ne le fais pas. Rends ce trésor, si c'est toi qui l'as. Parce que je t'aime, parce que Peter t'aime et que nous voulons te garder avec nous. Un jour, tu n'auras plus ce fichu bracelet et tu seras libre d'aller où bon te semble, y compris dans notre maison, dans notre lit, aussi souvent que tu le souhaites. »

Ce fut comme tomber du haut d'une falaise, libre…

Libre de partager leurs vies.

Peter entra et leur jeta un regard :

« J'arrive trop tôt ? »

« J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais dire mon chéri, à ton tour. »

L'agent s'approcha et vint enlacer sa femme en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de son amant :

« Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle t'a dit, elle n'a rien voulu me dire, mais je crois qu'on était d'accord sur le principe. Pour une fois dans ta vie, prends la bonne décision. Réfléchis avant de faire les choses. Nous tenons à toi. Tu ne peux pas merder cette fois. »

Est-ce que c'était ce que Peter Burke considérait comme une déclaration d'amour 'ne merde pas' ?

Ils le regardaient tous les deux avec tellement d'espoir dans les yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas les décevoir. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance avant de murmurer :

« Vous me laissez la journée ? »

Une lueur de déception passa dans leurs yeux, mais El répondit quand même :

« Bien sûr. Je vais travailler. »

Elle les embrassa tous les deux avant de sortir. Le regard noir que Peter lui lança lui fit mal. Quel regard aurait l'agent du FBI quand il comprendrait que lui et Mozi s'étaient enfuis avec le trésor ? Neal se leva en inspirant profondément :

« Je te rejoins au bureau. J'ai quelques petites choses à faire avant. »

Peter ferma les yeux en murmurant :

« Fais le bon choix… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je tiens à toi et que je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, te rattraper pour te mettre en prison. Je ne le supporterais pas. »

« Mais tu le ferais quand même. »

« Mais je le ferais quand même. »

L'homme sortit sans un mot de plus.

0o0o0o

Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit une nouvelle fois et Peter releva la tête, espérant vraiment que cette fois, c'était Neal.

Mais non.

Il résista une nouvelle fois à aller vérifier ses déplacement sur l'ordinateur. Il devait lui faire confiance. Il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Neal ne les trahirait pas.

C'était plus un souhait qu'une conviction cependant.

Tout le monde était parti déjeuner, mais Peter ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter son bureau, juste au cas où il arriverait.

C'était pathétique.

Il sursauta quand une ombre apparut au coin de son œil.

Son cœur maqua un battement. Neal Caffrey se trouvait là, dans son bureau :

« Neal. »

L'homme semblait nerveux. Les mots sortirent de sa bouche bien trop vite :

« Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, Peter, c'est une famille. Quelqu'un qui m'aime assez pour se soucier de moi. »

« C'est le cas. Je m'en soucie. Tu as le droit d'être heureux.»

Neal plongea la main dans sa poche et lui tendit deux passeports :

« Je le suis maintenant. »

Peter ouvrit les deux carnets avant de les jeter sur le bureau :

« C'est pour ça que tu me donnes ça ? »

« Oui. »

Dépité de voir qu'il avait raison, Peter secoua la tête en demandant :

« Tu avais l'intention…»

« Est-ce que je pourrais éviter l'interrogatoire ? »

« Est-ce que tu restes vraiment ? »

Neal s'approcha un peu plus :

« J'aime Elizabeth et je t'aime, toi. Rien n'est encore bien clair dans ma tête, mais je ne veux pas partir. »

« Le trésor ? »

Il lui tendit un papier :

« Tu le trouveras dans cette entrepôt. »

« Tu convaincu Mozzi de le rendre ? »

La surprise passa sur le visage du repris de justice :

« Tu le savais. »

« Je vous connais. »

« Mozzie a ses raisons de rester, tout comme j'ai les miennes. »

« Sa geek ? »

Un tout petit hochement de tête lui répondit. Sans se lever, Peter posa juste sa main sur l'épaule de son amant :

« Tu fais le bon choix, Neal. »

« L'une des rares fois dans ma vie. Comme tu l'a souligné. »

« Ça ne sera pas la dernière, j'y veillerais. »

Le soupire de Neal semblait désabusé :

« Parce que c'est ton boulot. »

Les mots sortirent facilement de la bouche du Fed :

« Parce que je t'aime. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent un long moment et Neal réduisit l'espace entre eux pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était doux, profond, aimant…

Il s'éloigna et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, personne :

« Les cameras, Neal. »

« J'effacerai la bande, comme la première fois. »

« C'est un crime fédéral ça, tu le sais ? »

« Mais quel crime… »

Avec un sourire éclatant, Neal reprit possession de ses lèvres.

Un sentiment de plénitude envahit l'agent du FBI. Il avait finalement réussi à faire comprendre à son escroc d'ami que l'honnêteté pouvait payer.

Qu'il pouvait être heureux.

Peter n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait entre lui et El mais c'était une chose qui lui semblait évidente maintenant.

Tout comme le fait qu'ils seraient heureux tout les trois et que deux Burke ne seraient pas de trop pour garder Neal Caffrey dans le droit chemin.

Fin

* * *

Voilà c'est finie j'espère que ça vous plus Merci pour vos review


End file.
